Jedi
by DarkISI
Summary: Was wäre, wenn es Jedi auf der Erde gebe und das Star Wars Universum, so wie Lucas es entworfen hat, nicht existiert?
1. Prolog

**Prolog**

**Jahr 0, Tag 1 Erde**

Karl verließ den Bus und rannte zum nächsten U-Bahnhof. Draußen regnete es in Strömen und er hatte vergessen, sich eine Jacke anzuziehen. Er war schon den ganzen Morgen total durcheinander, fühlte sich beobachtet und hatte ständig schlimme Vorahnungen. Er wusste nicht wovor, war sich aber sicher, dass etwas passieren würde. Zumindest sagte das sein Gefühl, aber das war Unsinn, man konnte schlechte Geschehnisse ja nicht voraussehen.

Der U-Bahnhof war voll, wie jeden Morgen. Überall standen Leute mit Regenjacken und Regenschirmen. In der Nähe des Fahrstuhls sah er einen Mann, mit einem langen schwarzen Regenmantel, er wusste nicht warum, aber der Mann machte ihm Angst. Karl drückte sich durch die Menge bis er am andern Ende des Bahnhofs ankam, hier war es leerer. Die Leute versammelten sich immer in der Nähe des Eingangs und quetschten sich in die letzten Wagen. Der Mann mit dem schwarzen Mantel hatte sich auch nach vorne gedrängt, er stand nun keine fünf Meter von Karl entfernt, unter seinem Mantel presste sich anscheinend ein länglicher Zylinder gegen seine Hüfte. Jetzt hatte Karl noch mehr Angst, der Zylinder machte ihm Angst, auch wenn er immer noch glaubte, dass er fantasierte.

Nach zwei Minuten fuhr die U-Bahn in den Bahnhof ein. Er bestieg den ersten Wagen. Der Mann mit dem schwarzen Mantel auch. Sie waren allein im Wagen, alle anderen die mit vorne gewartet hatten waren in den zweiten und dritten gestiegen. Aus den Lautsprechern kam eine Stimme „Zurückbleiben bitte!" und die Türen schlossen sich. Kurz zuvor presste sich durch die letzte Tür doch noch ein Fahrgast. Er trug eine kurze braune Jacke, aber auch er hatte einen dieser Zylinder darunter, nicht an der Hüfte sondern an der Brust.

Der Mann in schwarz, der an der mittleren Tür stand drehte sich langsam nach hinten um.

„Wenn du ihn willst, musst du kämpfen, Jedi.", er spuckte das letzte Wort förmlich.

Der Mann mit der braunen Jacke sagte nichts, sondern öffnete langsam den Reißverschluss, der sie geschlossen hielt. Jetzt konnte Karl den Zylinder sehen, den der Mann (_Jedi_) unter seiner Jacke trug. Es war ein ungefähr dreißig Zentimeter langer Metallzylinder mit einem Knopf am unteren Ende. Der andere Mann öffnete jetzt auch langsam seinen Mantel und ließ ihn zu Boden fallen. Die Kapuze, die er bis hierher über seinem Kopf getragen hatte glitte dabei mit herunter. Sein Kopf ließ Karl blass werden, um seinen Hinterkopf kringelte sich ein Kranz aus Knochen, der eindeutig angewachsen war und über ihm lag ein äußerst echt und lebendig wirkendes Auge. Es blinzelte ihn an.

Mittlerweile waren sie an der ersten Station angekommen, aber keiner stieg in den Wagen, es war, als wenn sie irgendetwas davon abhalten würde. Karl presste sich in die Ecke seiner Sitzbank.

_In was bin ich da geraten? Ich wollte doch nur zur Arbeit._

Um die sechs Fingerspitzen des Mannes mit dem Auge im Hinterkopf bildeten sich bläuliche Funken.

_Sechs Finger... Oh Gott._

Die Funken um die Finger wurden größer, der Mann mit der braunen Jacke (_der Jedi_) griff nach dem Metallzylinder. Plötzlich lösten sich die Funken von den Fingern und flogen auf den Mann (_Jedi_) zu.

Aus dem Zylinder kam plötzlich eine blaue Klinge geschossen und ein Summen erfüllte den Wagon. Die Blitze schlugen auf die Klinge ein kamen aber nicht an ihr vorbei. Der Mann mit den sechs Fingern zog seine Hände wieder zurück und die Blitze hörten auf. Stattdessen griff er nach dem schwarzen Zylinder an seiner Hüfte. Er drückte einen Knopf und eine rote Klinge glitt hervor. Das Summen wurde lauter, hässlicher. Die blaue Klinge hatte ein sanftes Summen von sich gegeben, fast melodisch, die rote jedoch... sie klang eher wütend und aufgeregt. Das Auge blinzelte ihn noch einmal an, dann stürmte der Mann vor. Die Klingen trafen sich, wieder und wieder. Und jedes Mal gaben sie ein knistern von sich, als wenn sich Energie entlädt.

Der Mann mit der blauen Klinge (_der Jedi_) wehrte die Hiebe immer wieder ab, aber er schien schwächer zu werden. Er war dem Ansturm des Mannes mit den sechs Fingern nicht gewachsen. Ein kräftiger Hieb stieß ihm das Schwert aus der Hand. Es flog nach Hinten und schnitt sich durch die Sitze, bis es mit dem Griff auf den Boden fiel und so liegen blieb. Die rote Klinge hob sich.

„Du hast verloren, Jedi", er spuckte das letzte Wort wieder förmlich, aber diesmal mischte sich noch Triumph in die Stimme.

Dann ließ er sie auf den Kopf des Jedis sinken.

Angst breitete sich in Karl aus, mehr noch als zuvor und er brüllte „NEIN". Der Mann mit der roten Klinge taumelte nach vorne, als ob ihn etwas Kräftiges in den Rücken getroffen hätte. Das blau leuchtende Schwert flog in die Hand des Jedi und dieser schnitt den anderen von der Hüfte zur Schulter entzwei, es floss kein Blut. Karl kauerte sich noch weiter in seine Ecke, erleichtert aber von dem sauberen Schnitt durch den Körper des anderen noch geschockter als zuvor. Dann wurde er ohnmächtig.


	2. Kapitel 1 Ausbildung

**Kapitel 1**

**Jahr 0, Tag 3, Erde**

Seit dem Vorfall in der U-Bahn hauste Karl nun in einer Anlage der Jedi. Er wusste nicht, was die Jedi waren nur, dass sie alle diese länglichen Zylinder trugen, die sie Lichtschwerter nannten, und dass sie meistens lange braune Roben trugen. Und dass sie die Guten zu sein schienen.

Die Anlage lag unterirdisch etwas außerhalb Berlins. Die Sith, denen der Mann mit dem Auge im Hinterkopf angehörte, wussten angeblich nichts von ihr.

Noch hatte ihm niemand erklärt, was das alles zu bedeuten hatte. Sie hatten ihm gesagt, er solle sich erstmal von dem Schock erholen. Alles Weitere würde er demnächst erfahren. Egal wo er hinging, wurde er von einem Jungen begleitet. Dieser schien aber nicht dazu da zu sein, ihn von bestimmten Bereichen fern zu halten, er wurde bisher nie daran gehindert einen Raum zu betreten, viel mehr beantwortete er ihm Fragen zu den einzelnen Geräten und Räumen.

„Junge?", er hatte Karl seinen Namen gesagt, aber er konnte sich den einfach nicht merken.

„Ja, Mister?"

„Was ist dahinter?", er deutete auf eine große Tür von mindestens fünf Metern Höhe und sieben Metern Breite.

„Dort befindet sich der Hangar, in ihm befinden sich die Raumschiffe der Akademie."

„Die Raum...?"

Der Junge bedeutete ihm still zu sein.

„Der Rat möchte Sie sprechen. Folgen Sie mir bitte."

Karl starrte ihn nur entgeistert an.

„Woher weißt du...?

„Das wird der Rat Ihnen sicher alles erklären, wenn Sie mir nun folgen würden!"

Karl zuckte mit den Schultern und setzte sich hinter dem Jungen (_wie hieß er noch mal?_) in Bewegung. Sie stiegen in einen Fahrstuhl und fuhren weiter nach unten. Karl konnte die Ziffern auf der Anzeige nicht lesen, da sie in einer Schrift geschrieben waren die er nicht kannte. Aber sein Gefühl sagte ihm, dass sie weit nach unten gefahren waren, sehr weit.

Als er den Fahrstuhl verließ, sah er einen einzigen runden Raum vor sich. In ihm standen drei Personen. Zwei von ihnen waren Menschen, ein älterer grauhaariger Mann und eine Frau von vielleicht dreißig Jahren. Die dritte Person war ein Alien. Er hatte fünf Arme, zwei an jeder Seite und einen aus der Brust, einen Flachen aber dafür breiten Kopf mit vier großen Augen und stand auf vier Beinen.

Bei seinem Anblick machte Karl einen Schritt nach hinten, in Richtung Fahrstuhl, aber der Junge (_Kritzk, genau, so hieß er_) stand hinter ihm und Karl stieß mit ihm zusammen. Kritzk war höchstens zehn Jahre alt, wich aber trotzdem keinen Millimeter nach hinten zurück bei dem Zusammenstoß.

„Kommen Sie rein Karl und haben sie keine Angst vor Gutschnuck, Sie können keinen sichereren Ort finden als seine Nähe.", der ältere Mensch winkte ihn zu sich heran.

------

**Jahr 0, Tag 4, Erde**

_Aus dem persönlichen Tagebuch von Jedimeister Karl Silber:_

Das ist der vierte Tag, den ich in dieser Anlage verbringe. Gestern hatte mich der Jedirat befragt, ich denke sie wollten meinen Charakter einschätzen.

Die Fragen bezogen sich auf mein Leben und auf mein Verhalten in bestimmten Situationen. Zwischendurch hab ich überlegt, ob ich die drei anlüge, aber Gutschnuck hat schon komisch geguckt, wenn ich nur daran dachte, also hab ich es gelassen. Aber meine Antworten scheinen ihnen gefallen zu haben. Wir haben dann heute nämlich mit meiner Ausbildung zum Jediritter begonnen.

Es ist faszinierend. Die Jedi die ich hier sehe, lassen Gegenstände schweben, lesen Gedanken, oder wehren Laserschüsse mit ihren Lichtschwertern ab. Aber ich weiß nicht, was die von mir wollen. Ich kann keine Gegenstände schweben lassen oder eine der anderen Sachen. Wir haben es heute versucht, aber es klappt nicht. Ich überlege schon, ob der Jedirat sich vielleicht geirrt hat und was sie mit mir machen werden, wenn sie das herausbekommen. Sie scheinen zwar die Guten zu sein, aber die ganze Anlage ist geheim, ob sie jemanden töten würden, um sie geheim zu halten?

------

**Jahr 0, Tag 5, Erde**

„Karl, nicht aufgeben, du schaffst das."

Seit zehn Minuten versuchte er nun schon einen kleinen Stein zum Schweben zu bringen. Er stellte ihn sich vor und ließ ihn in seinem Kopf schweben, aber es funktionierte einfach nicht.

I_ch soll ihn spüren, was soll ich denn spüren?_

Gutschnuck stand neben ihm und redete ihm gut zu, aber das schien auch nicht zu helfen.

„Na gut Karl, lassen wir das. Meister Neudorf wollte sich sowieso noch bei dir bedanken."

Die Namen der Leute überraschten Karl immer wieder, einige hatten fremde Namen, die außerirdisch klangen und andere dann wieder ganz normale. Das passte für ihn einfach nicht zusammen.

„Meister Neudorf?", der Name sagte ihm nichts.

_Warum will er sich bei mir bedanken?_

„Ja, der Jedimeister, den du in der U-Bahn getroffen hast."

„Warum will er sich denn bei mir bedanken? Er hat mir das Leben gerettet, eigentlich müsste ich mich bei ihm bedanken."

Gutschnuck lächelte oder versuchte es zumindest

_Er sieht aus wie ein Frosch_.

„Du hast ihm seins genauso gerettet, auch wenn du es vielleicht jetzt noch nicht glaubst."

„Ich habe...?"

„Ja, hast du. Aber ich denke, das solltest du mit ihm klären."

Sie gingen zum Fahrstuhl und fuhren nach unten. Diesmal nur drei Stockwerke, wie Karl auf den Anzeigen lesen konnte. Er hatte sich die Zahlen von Kritzk erklären lassen, sie stammten wohl von einem Planeten namens Branok und waren Teil einer Normsprache im Universum, die Branokjie genannt wurde. Sie gingen zu den Quartieren und Gutschnuck klopfte an eine der Türen.

Kurz darauf glitt sie sanft auf und die beiden betraten den Raum.

Der Jedi aus der U-Bahn saß an einem Tisch in einer Ecke des kleinen Zimmers und schien an irgendeinem Gerät zu arbeiten. Er steckte die beiden Teile, die er in den Händen hielt, zusammen. Ein anderes Teil schwebte zu ihm heran und legte sich um die Nahtstelle der anderen beiden. Dann packte Meister Neudorf das zusammengesetzte Stück auf den Tisch und stand auf.

„Meister Gutschnuck. Karl.", er verbeugte sich leicht.

„Meister Neudorf.", Gutschnuck verbeugte sich ebenfalls, ließ seinen Oberkörper dabei aber fast den Boden berühren. Durch seine vier Beine verlor er dabei aber das Gleichgewicht. „Ihr wolltet mit Karl sprechen."

Der Jedimeister lächelte, ging auf Karl zu und schüttelte ihm die Hand. Gutschnuck verließ dabei unauffällig den Raum.

„Ich wollte mich noch bei dir bedanken, in der U-Bahn bin ich ja leider nicht mehr dazu gekommen."

Karl wurde rot als ihm wieder einfiel, dass er ohnmächtig geworden war.

„Ich dachte, er würde mich töten, aber der Schlag den du ihm versetzt hast, hat ihn aus dem Gleichgewicht gebracht."

„Was für ein Schlag? Ich habe niemandem einen Schlag versetzt. Ich saß in der Ecke einer Sitzbank und dachte ich müsste sterben.", er war verwirrt und zu einem gewissen Teil auch wütend.

„Du musst nicht gleich wütend werden Karl.", die Stimme des Jedi veränderte sich nicht, aber sie wirkte auf Karl trotzdem beruhigend, „Du hast ihm vielleicht nicht mit deinen Händen oder Füßen einen Schlag versetzt. Aber mit der Macht, und zwar einen ziemlich gewaltigen, für jemanden der nie darin ausgebildet wurde."

„Hören sie, ich versuche seit Tagen einen Stein in die Luft zu heben, mit dieser komischen Macht über die ich angeblich verfügen soll. Aber ich kann es nicht. All diese Tricks, die die Leute hier um mich herum vollführen, das kann ich einfach nicht, das werde ich nie können und ich will es auch nicht können.", der letzte Teil war raus, bevor Karl überhaupt bewusst war, was er gesagt hatte.

„Und darum schaffst du es nicht. Hör auf an dir zu zweifeln und vertraue dir selbst. Du nutzt die Macht schon dein ganzes Leben unbewusst. Jetzt musst du nur noch lernen, es bewusst zu tun."

„Ich nutze gar nichts unbewusst.", er war wieder wütend.

„Der Rat hat dich doch gefragt, wie du auf eine Straße zufährst, wenn du im Auto sitzt und sie nicht einsehen kannst. Kannst du dich erinnern, was du geantwortet hast?"

„Was hat das denn damit zu tun?"

„Vertrau mir einfach. Was hast du geantwortet?"

„Dass ich über sie drüber fahre, wenn kein Auto kommt und stehen bleibe wenn eins kommt.", er zuckte mit den Schultern.

„Und guckst du in die Straße?"

Die Frage überraschte Karl, natürlich sah er in die Straße.

„Ich..."

Oder nicht? Er dachte genauer darüber nach. Nein, guckte er nicht. Er wusste einfach, ob ein Auto kommt oder nicht.

Der Jedimeister lächelte wieder. „Siehst du? Du nutzt die Macht, zwar nur unbewusst, aber du nutzt sie. Wenn du genauer über die anderen Fragen des Rates nachdenkst, wirst du feststellen, dass sie auf das Gleiche abzielten."

Karl sah ihn nur verwirrt an.

_Nutze ich wirklich unbewusst die Macht? _

Er dachte weiter darüber nach. In der Schule waren Klausuren nie ein Problem gewesen, er hatte nie gelernt, wusste aber immer genau, was der Lehrer wissen wollte und konnte es aufschreiben.

_Habe ich seine Gedanken gelesen?_

„Wenn du willst kannst du in dein Quartier gehen. Ich bring dich hin, dort kannst du in Ruhe nachdenken."

Er nickte, immer noch in Gedanken versunken.

------

**Jahr 0, Tag 6, Erde**

_Aus dem persönlichen Tagebuch von Jedimeister Karl Silber:_

Ich habe heute zum ersten Mal bewusst die Macht genutzt. Das ist ein berauschendes Gefühl. All diese Verbindungen um einen herum. Ich habe einen Stein angehoben und konnte fühlen, wie er sich mit mir verband, mit dem Fußboden, mit der Luft... einfach unglaublich.

Wenn ich mir vorstelle, eines Tages auch Laserschüsse mit einem Lichtschwert ablenken zu können. Oder diese coolen Blitze zu schleudern, die der Sith gegen Meister Neudorf eingesetzt hat... Aber ich glaube, die gehören zur „Dunklen Seite" wie die Jedi das nennen, also werden sie es mir wohl leider nicht beibringen. Schade eigentlich, das war wirklich cool.

Ich habe Meister Neudorf (ich scheine jetzt sein Schüler zu sein) dann auch noch gefragt, ob ich denn auch ein Lichtschwert bekomme. Er meinte nein, niemand würde ein Lichtschwert _bekommen_, man müsste es selber bauen. Ich habe ihn gefragt, wann ich denn die Baupläne kriege, er meinte: „Wenn du soweit bist."

Mal sehen, wann ich soweit bin. Ich hoffe bald.

------

**Jahr 0, Tag 9, Erde**

_Aus dem persönlichen Tagebuch von Jedimeister Karl Silber:_

Ich habe Meister Neudorf heute gefragt, was die Jedi eigentlich bei mir auf Arbeit erzählt haben oder ob sie gar nichts erzählt haben und ich jetzt meinen Job verliere.

Sie scheinen dafür gesorgt zu haben, dass ich Urlaub bekomme, auf unbegrenzte Zeit. Mich würde ja mal interessieren, wie sie das angestellt haben, aber ich glaube, die Antwort würde mir nicht gefallen.

Meinen Freunden haben sie übers Internet mitgeteilt, dass ich in den Urlaub nach Amerika geflogen wäre. Ich weiß nicht, ob mir das gefällt, dass die Jedi einfach so meine Freunde anlügen und mich vorher nicht einmal fragen oder mir das überlassen.

Meister Neudorf schien gespürt zu haben, dass ich wütend war. Er hat sich gleich für das Vorgehen entschuldigt, aber die Ausbildung eines erwachsenen Menschen mit sozialen Kontakten ist wohl etwas Neues für sie. Normalerweise bilden sie anscheinend nur Waisen aus und die wohl auch schon im Säuglingsalter. Mit meinen siebenundzwanzig Jahren bin ich also wirklich wesentlich älter. Ich frage mich, was so besonderes an mir ist, dass sie eine Ausnahme machen.

------

**Jahr 0, Tag 15, Erde**

_Aus dem persönlichen Tagebuch von Jedimeister Karl Silber:_

Ich habe mittlerweile große Fortschritte gemacht. Ich kann mehrere Steine schweben lassen und habe es heute sogar geschafft, einen Sprung von mir zu verlängern. Das habe ich nun seit sieben Tagen versucht, seit das körperliche Training begonnen hat. Der Sprung war zwar damit auch noch nicht so weit, wie von den andern die ich gesehen habe, aber neun Meter ist schon recht ordentlich.

Morgen soll ich das mit Hochsprung versuchen, mal sehen, wie das wird. Aber Meister Neudorf ist zuversichtlich, er scheint sogar richtig stolz auf mich zu sein, wie schnell alles bei mir geht.

------

**Jahr 0, Tag 57, Erde**

Karls körperliche Form hatte einen Punkt erreicht, von dem er nie geträumt hätte. Kraft, Ausdauer, Geschwindigkeit in allem war er mit Profisportlern gleichauf, wenn nicht sogar besser. Wenn er die Macht durch seinen Körper fließen ließ, waren seine Leistungen noch deutlich höher. Sprungweiten von dreißig Metern waren so normal.

Er konnte den Stolz in den Augen von Meister Neudorf jeden Tag sehen, Karls Lerngeschwindigkeit, vor allem im Zugriff auf die Macht, war atemberaubend. Er hatte Meister Gutschnuk einmal sagen hören, normalerweise bräuchte man Jahre um so weit zu kommen. Karl hatte es in weniger als zwei Monaten geschafft.

Diesmal sollte er etwas Neues ausprobieren.

„Wenn du fünfzehn Meter hoch springen kannst, musst du die auch wieder fallen können.", hatte Meister Neudorf gestern Abend zu ihm gesagt. Heute wusste er, was damit gemeint war.

Karl stand auf einer fünfzehn Meter hoch schwebenden Plattform - und hatte Angst. Wenn er es nicht schaffen würde, seinen Fall zu bremsen, wäre er nur noch ein roter Fleck auf dem Fußboden der Trainingshalle.

_Er hat gesagt er fängt mich auf, wenn ich es nicht schaffe. Aber wenn er es nicht schafft, wenn er mit der Macht danebengreift..._

_Nicht denken, fühle. _hörte er Meister Neudorf in seinen Gedanken.

Er griff nach der Macht und sprang. Für einen Moment dachte er, er würde es schaffen, dann entglitt ihm die Macht und er fiel. Sofort fühlte er, wie sich eine unsichtbare Hand um ihn legte und seinen Fall bremste.

Meister Neudorf erwartete ihn am Boden und die Plattform sank neben ihn.

„Noch mal."

„Was? Nein. Ich kann das nicht.", durch seine Stimme schwang Angst, Angst noch ein mal zu fallen.

„Doch, du kannst das. Du musst nur deine Angst vor dem Versagen überwinden. Der Sturz macht dir keine Sorgen, sondern dass du meine Hilfe brauchen könntest."

Widerwillig stieg Karl erneut auf die Plattform und sie glitt langsam aufwärts. Als er oben ankam sah er einen Moment nach unten (_ich brauche keine Hilfe_) und sprang.

------

**Jahr 0, Tag 57, Erde**

Sie hatten diese Übung noch eine ganze Weile betrieben. Am Ende war Karl sogar aus fünfzig Metern Höhe gesprungen. Er wollte noch wesentlich höher kommen, aber der Rat hatte sie zu sich gerufen.

Die Türen des Fahrstuhls glitten langsam auf, im Ratssaal standen wieder Gutschnuk und die beiden Menschen. Mittlerweile wusste Karl auch ihre Namen, der Mann hieß Smith und die Frau Dearborn. Beide stammten aus Amerika und waren mit Gutschnuk zusammen die letzten überlebenden des Jedirates. Bei seinem letzten Besuch hatte Meister Dearborn eine Robe getragen und die Kapuze über den Kopf gezogen, diesmal trug sie nur die Robe, aber die Kapuze war unten. Sie hatte lange schwarze Haare, die glatt ihren Kopf und ihre Schultern hinunter glitten. Die linke Seite war vorne weiß gefärbt. Karl fühlte sich sofort zu ihr hingezogen, er hoffte nur, sie würde es nicht merken.

_So wie sie grade grinst, hat sie es wohl gemerkt._

Neben dem Grinsen konnte er aber noch etwas in ihrem Gesicht erkennen, Scheu. Die anderen Anwesenden schienen davon nichts mitzubekommen oder ließen es sich zumindest nicht anmerken.

Als Meister Neudorf und Karl in der Mitte des Raumes ankamen verbeugten sie sich und begrüßten die drei Ratsmitglieder.

Meister Gutschnuk ergriff als erster das Wort, Karl hatte mittlerweile gelernt, dass er der Wortführer des Rates und das älteste Mitglied war.

„Karl, was macht dein Training?"

„Es kommt voran, - denke ich.", seine Antwort klang zögerlich.

„Denkst du? Solltest du das nicht wissen?"

„Es kommt voran.", sicherer diesmal.

„Das freut mich zu hören."

„Wie weit ist dein Training im Nahkampf?", diesmal fragte Meister Dearborn (_süße Stimme_).

„Ähh...", der Gedanke an die Stimme hatte ihn leicht ins Schleudern gebracht.

„Nun?", sie grinste schon wieder als ob sie wüsste, was er dachte.

„Meister Neudorf hat mich gegen einige der anderen Schüler antreten lassen, bis auf einen habe ich alle besiegt."

_Und die Niederlage war nur knapp gewesen, beim nächsten Mal besiege ich ihn._

„Der Rat hat beschlossen, dir aufgrund deiner Fortschritte die Konstruktion eines Lichtschwerts zu gestatten. Aber bevor du damit beginnen kannst, solltest du dir einiger Dinge bewusst sein.

Ein Lichtschwert ist keine Waffe, die zum Angriff benutzt wird. Nur zur Verteidigung.

Man fertigt es auch nicht schlampig oder hastig an. Die Konstruktion eines Lichtschwerts ist ein aufwändiger Prozess. Der Jedi muss Eins mit seiner Waffe sein.

Jedes Lichtschwert ist einzigartig, in der Macht und in seiner Form."

„Ja Meister Dearborn.", Karl verbeugte sich, „Wann kann ich mit der Konstruktion beginnen?"

„Sobald du die Pläne gefunden hast. Sie liegen in den Computern im Archiv, finden musst du sie selbst. Du weißt, wo das Archiv ist?"

„Natürlich Meister. Ich sehe mir dort jeden Abend einige Aufzeichnungen an."

„Dann schlage ich vor, du beginnst direkt mit deiner Suche nach den Konstruktionsplänen."

Karl und Meister Neudorf verbeugten sich, dann verließen sie den Saal und stiegen in den Fahrstuhl.

------

**Jahr 0, Tag 57, Erde**

„Normalerweise dauert es Jahre, bis ein Jedi sich ein Lichtschwert konstruieren darf. Der Rat scheint sehr beeindruckt von dir zu sein, genau wie ich."

„Danke Meister."

„Wann wirst du mit der Suche nach den Bauplänen beginnen?"

„Jetzt gleich. Ich will vorher nur noch schnell etwas zu essen aus meinem Zimmer holen."

Karl platzte fast vor Ungeduld, aber wenn er nach dem langen Training nichts essen würde, würde er vermutlich über dem Terminal im Archiv zusammenbrechen.

Die Türen öffneten sich und Karl verließ den Fahrstuhl.

------

**Jahr 0, Tag 58, Erde**

_Aus dem persönlichen Tagebuch von Jedimeister Karl Silber:_

Ich habe die Baupläne für ein Lichtschwert gefunden. Jemand hat sich Mühe gegeben, damit sie nicht allzu leicht zu finden sind. Man findet sie nur, wenn man „Kochrezepte für Junge Vreotzeroden" eingibt. Ich habe noch ein bisschen nach Vreotzeroden gesucht, aber nichts gefunden. Ich vermute die Macht hat mich auf den Begriff gebracht. Anders kann ich mir das nicht erklären.

Wenn man sich an die Konstruktionsanweisungen hält braucht man angeblich vierzehn Tage um ein Lichtschwert zu konstruieren. Und diese Zeit verbringt man ausschließlich eingetaucht in der Macht. Ich weiß nicht, ob ich dazu in der Lage bin. Immerhin muss ich ja etwas trinken und essen. Ich denke, ich werde morgen Meister Neudorf darauf ansprechen. Jetzt werde ich erstmal die benötigten Teile zusammensuchen.

------

**Jahr 0, Tag 73, Erde**

_Aus dem persönlichen Tagebuch von Jedimeister Karl Silber:_

Ich bin fertig. Eigentlich war ich gestern schon so weit, aber nach zwei Wochen ohne was zu trinken, zu essen oder Schlaf war ich zu schwach noch etwas aufzuschreiben.

Es hat eine Weile gedauert die nötigen Teile zusammenzusammeln, am längsten hat der Kristall gedauert. Es schien keine in der Farbe zu geben, die ich haben wollte. Also musste erst einer besorgt werden. Das hat einen Tag gedauert.

Aber jetzt bin ich fertig. Endlich. Meister Neudorf meinte ich solle mich heute noch etwas ausruhen, morgen würde dann mein Training mit dem Lichtschwert beginnen.

------

**Jahr 0, Tag 85, Erde**

Karl wartete darauf, was als erstes kommen würde. Das Training verlief jeden Tag anders. Gestern hatte er zuerst einige Laserschüsse abgelenkt und dann gegen einen Trainingsdroiden mit einem Lichtschwert gekämpft. Es war sein erster Lichtschwertkampf gewesen. Und er hatte verloren. Der Droide hatte ihn nach wenigen Sekunden in eine ungünstige Position gebracht und Karl hatte seine Deckung aufgeben müssen, um sich wieder besser zu stellen. Diese Chance hatte der Droide genutzt und sein Lichtschwert auf Karls Hals sinken lassen. Kurz vor dem Kontakt hatte er gestoppt, aber wäre es ein echter Kampf gewesen, hätte er Karl geköpft.

_Wenn ich die Macht hätte nutzen dürfen, wäre mir das nicht passiert. Diesmal wird es anders._

Einige Drohnen kamen angeschwebt.

_Also wieder zuerst Laserschüsse ablenken. _

Er seufzte, dann versank er in der Macht und lenkte einen Laserblitz nach dem andern ab. Einige konnte er sogar zurück zu den Drohnen schicken, die sie ausgesandt hatten. Die Schüsse waren natürlich zu schwach um Schaden anzurichten. Aber jede getroffene Drohne deaktivierte ihre Waffen und zog sich zurück.

Vier hatte er so bereits ausgeschaltet, acht flogen noch immer um ihn herum und deckten ihn mit Laserfeuer ein. Er lenkte einen weiteren Schuss ab und schickte ihn zu der Drohne zurück, die ihn abgefeuert hatte, als er ein Kribbeln im Nacken spürte.

Ohne nachzudenken ließ er sein Lichtschwert über seine Schulter nach hinten kippen. Ein lautes Knistern zeigte ihm, dass er soeben eine andere Lichtschwertklinge geblockt hatte. Er ließ einen Teil seiner Konzentration von den Drohnen ab und richtete sie auf den neuen Gegner. Es war wieder der Droide.

Karl wirbelte herum, diesmal hatte Meister Neudorf ihm nicht verboten die Macht offensiv zu nutzen. Ein leichter Stoß ließ den Droiden rückwärts taumeln und verschaffte Karl die Zeit die er brauchte. Er griff mit der Macht nach zwei Drohnen und schleuderte sie auf den Droiden. Dann ging er zum Angriff über.

Der Droide schwang seine blaue Klinge und zerteilte die beiden Drohnen ohne Mühen in der Luft. Kurz danach war Karl bei ihm. Seine Klinge schwang hart nach unten und der Droide schaffte es grade so sie zu blocken. Die Klingen knisterten als sie aufeinander trafen. Karls orangene Klinge war die erste die sich löste. Er schwang sie nach oben weg, sprang über den Droiden und lenkte in der Luft drei Laserschüsse ab, die die Drohnen ausgeschickt hatten. Zwei trafen den Droiden im Rücken die dritte prallte auf den Fußboden.

Der Trainingsdroide blieb davon unbeeindruckt. Er drehte sich um und schlug nach Karl. Der Schlag traf nur Luft. Karl war schon wieder weiter gesprungen, diesmal nach links weg. Der Droide folgte ihm. Er machte zwei Schritte, dann traf er auf eine unsichtbare Wand. Ein lautes Krachen ertönte und sein Lichtschwert wurde ihm aus der Metallhand geschleudert. Karl stürmte vor, seine Chance witternd. Er konzentrierte sich auf den Droiden, stieß ihn mit der Macht hin und her, damit er sein Lichtschwert nicht wiederholen konnte und hob seine Klinge zum Schlag an.

Dann wurde er von drei Laserschüssen getroffen. Einer ins Bein, einer in die Hüfte und der Letzte genau in seine Schläfe.

------

**Jahr 0, Tag 86, Erde**

_Aus dem persönlichen Tagebuch von Jedimeister Karl Silber:_

Die Laserwunden brennen höllisch. Der Treffer in die Hüfte ist noch der angenehmste. Mein rechtes Bein wurde genau am Kniegelenk getroffen, jeder verdammte Schritt tut weh. Und erst der an der Schläfe... bei jedem Blinzeln meldet er sich. Und ein paar meiner Haare sind verbrannt, ich hätte nie gedacht, wie sehr das stinkt.

Meister Neudorf hat mir ein paar Techniken gezeigt, um den Schmerz zu lindern, aber jedes Mal, wenn ich sie anwende tut es mehr weh. Er meinte irgendwas von wegen „Den Schmerz akzeptieren" Ich will ihn loswerden, nicht akzeptieren. Beim nächsten Mal zerlege ich diese kleinen Laserdrohnen, mit meinem Lichtschwert ist das kein Problem. Aber dann meckert Meister Neudorf sicher wieder, wie so häufig. Wieso kann er mich die Sachen nicht auf meine Weise erledigen lassen?

Aber es gibt auch etwas Gutes zu berichten. Übermorgen geht es zurück nach Berlin.

Es ist komisch, ich habe seit ich hier bin, kaum an die Stadt gedacht, alles war so faszinierend hier. Die Macht, die Aliens, das Training,… Aber ich freue mich, vielleicht kann ich ja ein paar Freunde besuchen. Als ich das Meister Neudorf vorgeschlagen habe, hat er zumindest nicht nein gesagt, zwar auch nicht ja, aber eben kein Nein.

Ich kann nur hoffen, dass diese verdammten Laserwunden dann nicht mehr so wehtun, sonst humpele ich durch die Stadt.


	3. Kapitel 2

**Kapitel 2**

**Jahr 0, Tag 88, Erde**

Die Türen des Fahrstuhles öffneten sich und Karl blickte gegen eine Holzwand. Sie war drei Meter von ihm entfernt und sah ziemlich alt aus. Als er genauer hinsah, sah er, dass die Wand nicht bis zur Decke reichte, sondern nur zwei Meter hoch war und dann endete.

„Was ist das?"

„Eine Holzwand.", antwortete Meister Neudorf mit einem Grinsen, „Sie gehört zu einem alten Stall, den wir als Ausgang benutzen. Die ganze Reitanlage gehört uns und so können wir hier unauffällig ein und ausgehen."

Karl nickte. Niemand würde auf einem alten Reiterhof den Eingang zu solche einem Komplex vermuten. Es würde auch niemand darauf achten, wer den Stall verließ, er konnte die Kinder und Eltern auf der Anlage spüren, wie sie die Pferde ritten, im Heu spielten oder sich gegenseitig um das Haus jagten. Es war perfekt. Wem würden hier zwei Fremde auffallen, die aus dem Stall kamen?

Meister Neudorf trug diesmal nicht die braune Jacke, die er zuletzt getragen hatte als Karl ihn in der Stadt (_echten Welt_) getroffen hatte. Er trug ein einfaches, schwarzes T-Shirt, schwarze Turnschuhe und Jeans. Karl hatte sich für ein blaues T-Shirt, eine lockere beigefarbene Stoffhose und schwarze Turnschuhe entschieden. Die Lichtschwerter hatten sie in ihren Rucksäcken verstaut. Im Notfall konnten sie, mit Hilfe der Macht, eine Naht am Boden öffnen und die Schwerter hinausfallen lassen, es würde keine Sekunde dauern, bis sie sie aktiviert in den Händen hielten.

Sie verließen den Stall und Karl blieb stehen. Er hatte fast drei Monate lang keine Sonne mehr gesehen, keine frische Luft mehr geatmet und keinen Wind an seiner Haut gespürt. Und heute hatte er alles drei im Extrem. Die Sonne schien und es herrschten ungefähr dreißig Grad Celsius, die Luft roch frisch, als wenn es gerade erst geregnet hätte und ein leichter Wind glitt über seinen Körper. Es war überwältigend. Intensiver war nur das Gefühl, das die Macht hier verströmte: Leben, Glück und Frieden, das war mehr als überwältigend. Karl fing an zu schwanken und Meister Neudorf musste ihn stützen, damit er nicht auf den Boden fiel.

„Es ist...", mehr brachte er nicht heraus, bevor seine Stimme brach.

„Ich weiß Karl, überwältigend. Merke dir dieses Gefühl, wenn wir in der Stadt sind. Merke es dir gut, denn du wirst es dort nirgends spüren. Geht es wieder?"

Karl nickte und Meister Neudorf ließ ihn los, nur langsam, falls er wieder stürzen würde, aber Karl blieb diesmal auf den Beinen.

„Dort entlang.", der Jedimeister zeigte auf ein großes Gebäude am andern Ende des Hofes, „Arlan erwartet uns."

------

**Jahr 0, Tag 88, Erde**

Arlan war ein großer, muskulöser Asiat, der den Hof leitete. Als die beiden sich ihm näherten, drehte er sich von dem kleinen Jungen weg, dem er grade aufs Pferd half und reichte die Zügel an ein Mädchen weiter, das mit dem Pferd und dem Jungen langsam davon ging.

„Peter, du hast dich lange nicht mehr hier sehen lassen.", rief er Meister Neudorf entgegen und lächelte.

„Ich hatte zu tun."

Als die beiden voreinander standen umarmten sie sich kurz freundschaftlich und dann musterte er Karl skeptisch.

„Arlan, das ist Karl Silber. Mein neuer Schüler. Karl, das ist Arlan."

„Meister Arlan." Karl verneigte sich leicht und streckte ihm dann die Hand entgegen.

Arlan nahm sie nicht an, sondern brach stattdessen in tosendes Gelächter aus. Karl zog die Hand zurück und sah ihn verwirrt und sauer an.

„Hat dir das niemand erklärt, Kleiner? Ich bin kein Jedimeister, ich bin nicht einmal mehr ein Jedi. Ich habe den Job schon aufgegeben, lange bevor du geboren warst."

Die Wut war aus Karls Blick verschwunden und der totalen Verwirrung gewichen. Arlan konnte nicht älter als dreißig sein, maximal fünfunddreißig.

„Ich bin wesentlich älter als ich aussehe mein junger Freund.", er trat neben Karl und klopfte ihm auf die Schulter, „Lasst uns ins Haus gehen, damit ich euch auf den aktuellen Stand bringen kann."

------

**Jahr 0, Tag 88, Erde**

Karl konnte nicht viel vom Haus sehen, aber der kleine Teil, den er sah, sah bäuerlich aus. Die Einrichtung war gut gewählt.

Arlan dirigierte sie direkt zu einem kleinen Nebenraum. Und fing ohne Umschweife an, zu erzählen.

„In den letzten drei Monaten sind die Sith aktiver geworden. Sie haben viele kriminelle Untergrundorganisationen aktiv werden lassen. Banküberfälle, Geiselnahmen und Bombenanschläge sind mittlerweile ein recht bekanntes Bild. Die Leute haben Angst, weil die Polizei sie nicht schützen kann.

Es scheint so, als wenn die Sith sauer wären. Irgendwas muss ihre Anführer in Rage versetzt haben, denn so aktiv sind sie normalerweise nicht. Bis vor dreizehn Studen haben sie nur machtunbegabte Leute eingesetzt, aber das hat sich jetzt geändert.

Ein Sith hat sich zusammen mit einigen Geiseln auf einem U-Bahnhof verschanzt. Ich habe es geschafft die Tunnel einstürzen zu lassen. Der Sith ist also gefangen. Aber die Polizei hat keine Chance an ihn ran zu kommen."

„Woher wissen wir, dass es sich um einen Sith handelt?"

„Ein SEK-Team hat versucht den Bahnhof zu stürmen. Die eine Hälfte hat er mit Machtblitzen getötet, noch bevor sie die Treppe hinunter gekommen waren. Die andere Hälfte hat er mit seinem Lichtschwert in Stücke gehackt und die Überreste mit einem Machtstoß hinausgeschleudert."

Karl wurde blass bei der Vorstellung. Ein ganzes SEK-Team... War ein einzelner Sith so mächtig?

„Wa... was sollen wir tun?", fragte Karl zögernd. Er ahnte es, aber er wollte es hören.

„Ihr, mein Kleiner, sollt den Sith töten.", sein Tonfall klang sachlich, aber trotzdem schwang ein Unterton von Amüsiertheit mit, für den Karl ihn am liebsten zusammengeschlagen hätte.

„Warum erfahren wir erst jetzt davon?", fragte stattdessen Meister Neudorf.

„Weil niemand wusste, ob es sich wirklich um einen Sith handelt. Das hat sich erst heute Morgen herausgestellt. Eigentlich solltet ihr nur heraufgeschickt werden, um die Sithzentrale in der Stadt zu finden."

„Weiß der Rat, dass du uns zu dem Sith schickst?", seine Stimme klang neugierig.

„Was denkst du? Natürlich nicht, sie hätten eine solche Aktion niemals gestattet."

Meister Neudorf seufzte. „Wieso habe ich das geahnt? Also, welcher U-Bahnhof ist es und wie sollen wir an der Polizei vorbeikommen?"

------

**Jahr 0, Tag 88, Erde**

_Aus dem persönlichen Tagebuch von Jedimeister Karl Silber:_

Ich habe ein komisches Gefühl. Wir sollen einen Sith töten und ich weiß nicht, ob ich dazu bereit bin... Einen Menschen zu töten ist, wie soll ich sagen... Nichts was ich mir je vorgestellt habe zu tun.

Und ich habe Visionen. Seit wir im Auto sitzen habe ich sie. Ich sehe ständig eine verbrannte Hand vor meinen Augen. Die Haut ist vollständig verbrannt, das Fleisch darunter schwarz verkohlt. Es wirkt so echt. Manchmal kann ich es sogar Riechen. Ich weiß nicht, was es zu bedeuten hat, aber es macht mir Angst. Schreckliche Angst.

Ich habe Meister Neudorf nichts davon erzählt, er würde mich wahrscheinlich für verrückt halten. Er fährt den Wagen. Und der Wagen... ich weiß nicht ein mal, was für ein Model das ist. Es stand kein Firmenlogo an irgendeiner Seite und die Amarturen sehen auch nicht normal aus. Es gibt viel zu viele Knöpfe und Displays. Ich schätze, es handelt sich um eine Spezialanfertigung der Jedi, oder Arlans.

Wir sind jetzt fast da, ich muss also aufhören zu schreiben.

------

**Jahr 0, Tag 88, Erde**

Vor ihnen befand sich eine Poliziesperre. Sie hatten die Straße zum U-Bahnhof Neukölln abgesperrt. Meister Neudorf hielt den Wagen vor der Absperrung an. Einer der Polizisten kam auf sie zu und deutete ihm an, das Fenster herunter zu kurbeln.

„Sie können hier nicht weiterfahren."

Meister Neudorf griff in seine Tasche und holte den Ausweis hervor, den Arlan ihm gegeben hatte. Der Polizist musterte ihn kurz, dann winkte er sie weiter und sprach in ein Mikrofon, dass er in der Hand hielt.

„Meister, was stand auf dem Ausweis?"

„Dass ich zu Armee gehöre und den Rang eines Generals bekleide. In den letzten Wochen hat die Armee einige Aufgaben der überlasteten Polizei übernommen."

Sie fuhren weiter auf den U-Bahnhof zu und hielten vor dem ersten Eingang an. Überall um den Eingang standen Polizisten und zielten auf die Treppe. Weiter vorne war der Fahrstuhl erkennbar. Oder das was von ihm übrig war. Er war in sich zusammengestürzt. Die beiden Jedi verließen das Auto und wurden direkt vom Einsatzleiter in Empfang genommen.

„General.", Er salutierte kurz, „Wir haben ehrlich gesagt mit mehr Unterstüzung gerechnet.", Er musterte sie skeptisch, „Warum wurden uns nicht mehr Männer geschickt?"

„Wir sind hier, leben Sie damit oder gehen Sie."

Der Einsatzleiter hatte ruhig gesprochen. Meister Neudorf klang wütend. Karl griff mit der Macht nach ihm, konnt aber keine Wut spüren.

_Er spielt seine Rolle gut._

„Was sollen zwei Männer bitte ausrichten? Ich habe zwei komplette SEK-Teams verloren und Sie schicken mir zwei Männer. Ich habe ein GSG9 Team angefordert.", jetzt war der Einsatzleiter an der Reihe wütend zu klingen.

„Ein GSG9-Team würde Ihnen auch nicht mehr einbringen als ihre SEK-Teams. Wir sind besser für den Job geeignet."

Mit diesen Worten drehte er sich nach rechts und marschierte auf die Treppe zu.

------

**Jahr 0, Tag 88, Erde**

Der Bahnhof sah noch genauso aus, wie nach dem großen Umbau vor drei Jahren. Weiße mit Grafitti Wände führten die Treppe hinunter. Nur dass sie jetzt nicht nur von Grafiti verziert war, sondern auch von Brandspuren der Machtblitze. Die Decke des Bahnhofs wurde von drei, ebenfalls weißen Säulen gehalten zwei Säulen auf ihrer Seite, eine auf der anderen. Anstelle einer vierten Säule gab es in der Mitte einen Fahrstuhl. Auf der anderen Seite kauerten ungefähr sechzig Menschen vor einem dunklen Treppenaufgang. Der Zugang war verschüttet.

„Meister, wo ist der Sith?"

„Ich weiß es nicht, aber er muss hier sein, ich kann ihn spüren."

Karl spürte ihn auch. Eine dunkle, hasserfüllte Präsenz, der ganze Bahnhof war von seinem Hass erfüllt. Aber es ging noch weit mehr als nur Hass von ihr aus, Macht. Der Sith war mächtig.

Hinter der zweiten Säule bewegte sich etwas, aber bevor einer der beiden Jedi reagieren konnte traf eine Welle von Machtblitzen Meister Neudorf und schleuderte ihn nach hinten gegen den ersten Pfeiler. Die Wucht reichte aus, um eine Delle in den Pfeiler zu schlagen und Staub von der Decke regnen zu lassen. Der Sith trat hinter dem Pfeiler vor und dreht sich zu Karl.

„Ein Schüler, wie niedlich.", Spott klang aus seiner Stimme, Spott und Verachtung, „Dein Meister ist tot und nun bist du dran."

Wieder bildeten sich Energieblitze um die Finger des schwarz gekleideten Mannes (_er kann nicht tot sein, er kann nicht_), aber bevor er sie entladen konnte schlug Karl mit der Macht nach ihm. Der Sith wurde nach hinten geschleudert, schlug gegen die Wand und fiel auf die Schienen. Der Schlag war nicht so mächtig gewesen, wie der den Meister Neudorf abbekommen hatte, aber er reichte aus, um den Sith kurz benommen zu machen. Karl sprang hinter dem Sith auf die Schienen als dieser sich langsam wieder aufrappelte.

Er zündete sein Lichtschwert und schlug nach dem Sith, aber sein Schlag kam nie an. Der Sith drehte sich mit einer Geschwindigkeit die Karl sich nie hätte vorstellen können und trat ihn mitten auf die Brust. Das Lichtschwert fiel zu Boden und ging aus. Noch bevor Karl wieder vollständig auf den Beinen war schlug ihm eine Welle an Machtblitzen entgegen. Ohne nachzudenken hielt er seine rechte Hand nach vorne. Die Blitze sammelten sich an seiner Hand, kräuselten sich um sie und verbrannten seine Haut.

_Meine Vision, das war es._

Karl spürte wie sich sein Körper mit Energie füllte, mehr und mehr, desto länger der Sith mit seinen Blitzen auf die ausgestreckte Hand einschlug. Nach zwanzig Sekunden hörten die Blitze auf. Karls Sicht war nur noch verschwommen, aber er konnte den Sith vor ihm auf die Knie sinken sehen. Aber die Schwäche schien nur kurz zu dauern, der Sith war fast sofort wieder auf den Beinen.

„Beeindruckend kleiner Jedi, aber ich habe deinen Meister getötet und jetzt folgst du."

Das letzte Wort schrie der Sith förmlich heraus und sprang gleichzeitig auf Karl los.

„ER – IST – NICHT – TOT!"

Karl bebte noch immer vor dunkler Energie, ohne auch nur einen Gedanken darauf zu verschwenden was er tat, entlud er diese Energie.

Ein einzelner, blauer Energiestrahl schlug aus seiner verkohlten Hand, mitten in die Brust des Sith - und durch sie hindurch. Der Sith wurde fast sofort in der Luft gestoppt und nach hinten geschleudert, den Energiestrahl entlang.

Karl wurde es schwarz vor Augen, das letzte was er sah, bevor er ohnmächtig wurde, war wie der Sith gegen die Decke prallte und tot nach unten fiel.

------

**Jahr 0, Tag 90, Erde**

_Aus dem persönlichen Tagebuch von Jedimeister Karl Silber:_

Meiner Hand scheint es schon wieder besser zu gehen, zumindest hat Meister Arlan, nur Arlan, er ist ja kein Jedi mehr, das behauptet. Sie ist dick in Verband eingewickelt und pocht die ganze Zeit darunter. Ich kann nur hoffen, dass sie wieder verheilen wird.

Ich habe Arlan gefragt, was mit meister Neudorf ist, er hat mir nicht geantwortet, sondern schnell woanders hingesehen. Ich befürchte fast der Sith hat mich nicht belogen, aber wie kann das sein? Ich konnte die Machtblitze mit einer Hand aufhalten und Meister Neudorf soll durch sie gestorben sein? Das macht keinen Sinn.

Arlan hat mich gefragt, was im U-Bahntunnel passiert ist. Ich habe ihm alles erzählt, so gut ich konnte, er hat mich auch gefragt, was mit dem Sith passiert ist. Ich wusste es nicht, irgendwie ist dieser Teil aus meinem Gedächtnis verschwunden. Ich weiß noch, wie ich die Machtblitze gestoppt habe, aber danach ist alles schwarz.

------

**Jahr 0, Tag 91, Erde**

_Aus dem persönlichen Tagebuch von Jedimeister Karl Silber:_

Meister Neudorf ist tot. Arlan hat es mir vor ein paar Stunden gesagt. Anscheinend hat sein Aufprall an dem Pfeiler seine Wirbelsäule zerschmettert und Knochensplitter quer durch seinen Körper gejagt. Bis gestern hat Arlan wohl noch versucht ihn zu heilen, aber keinen Erfolg gehabt. Ich

------

**Jahr 0, Tag 91, Erde**

Karl legte das Buch beiseite. Er konnte nicht mehr schreiben. Die letzte Seite war voll mit Tränen und er weinte noch immer.

------

**Jahr 0, Tag 107, Erde**

_Aus dem persönlichen Tagebuch von Jedimeister Karl Silber:_

Gestern wurde Meister Arlan zu meinem neuen Meister ernannt. Er hat eine halbe Stunde mit dem Rat gesprochen und trägt nun wieder den Rang eines Jedimeisters.

Nachdem er aus dem Ratssaal kam, wurde ich hineingerufen.

Meister Gutschnuk sprach mir sein tiefstes Mitgefühl aus und fragte mich, ob ich damit einverstanden sei, wenn Arlan mich von nun an weiter unterrichtete. Natürlich war ich einverstanden, er hatte mich in den letzten sechzehn Tagen ja sowieso schon weiter unterrichtet. Hauptsächlich Heiltechniken, damit ich die Heilung meiner Hand beschleunigen konnte.

Meister Dearborn sagte nichts, aber ich konnte in ihren Augen Bewunderung sehen. Ihre Augen sind einfach unglaublich, so groß und dennoch weise, auf eine gewisse Art. Auch die Scheu, die sie beim letzten Mal gezeigt hatte war weg. Ich glaube, sie mag mich. Vielleicht sollte ich sie mal zum Essen einladen.


End file.
